


Whisky and snow

by colli



Series: Colli's minecraft Au [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Gen, Geoff is an infernus, Minecraft head canon, Which is something I made up, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colli/pseuds/colli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff looks at the snow and remembers home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky and snow

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on Geoff's background, go to the first work in this series

The man who burned took a sip of his whisky and coughed, letting out some sparks. He looked out the window at the falling snow. He pondered over the weather phenomenon that could never happen in his birthplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble
> 
> Maybe I will continue this as another chapter, or as another work entirely


End file.
